fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 191
Natsu vs. Rogue is the 191st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 16th episode of the 2014 series. As the Mage guilds of Fiore are called together to help fight off the incoming Dragons, Natsu and Future Rogue engage each other, with the latter revealing that he killed Sting to gain more power. Proving too much for Natsu, Future Rogue downs the Fairy Tail Mage and heads off to find and kill Lucy, whilst, at the Eclipse Gate, Lucy shocks everyone by suddenly stating that the portal must be closed. Summary Telling the other members of his party to run as he handles Future Lucy's assassin, Natsu punches Future Rogue and the two engage in battle. Convinced the future will not be altered if Natsu dies, Future Rogue settles with killing the Fire Dragon Slayer before going after Lucy once more, though Natsu vows to strike him down. Meanwhile, outside Mercurius, Mirajane succeeds in locating Yukino, with the young woman claiming that she doesn't want to be around anyone, as misfortune follows those who associate with her. Hugging Yukino tightly, Mirajane tells her that her friends are the type to never place blame upon others for accidents that occur, and that every life has a special meaning. Also outside, Hisui prepares for the Dragon invasion and begins to open the Eclipse Gate whilst the army evacuates the citizens of Crocus. Spying from some nearby bushes, Lucy and her group watch the commotion, with Lucy pondering Future Rogue's previous words that someone interfered with the opening of the Eclipse Gate. Suddenly, Arcadios spots the group and calls out to them, with Hisui greeting the group and apologizing for her previous actions involving the Abyss Palace; she also informs the group that Fairy Tail was victorious in the Grand Magic Games. However, the group has little time to celebrate as Lucy begins questioning Hisui, asking why she is preparing the Eclipse Cannon if the Dragons have yet to arrive. Shocked she knows of the Dragons, Hisui is soon filled in about Future Lucy, and asks where she is. When the group reply that she was murdered by Future Rogue for apparently interfering with Eclipse, Hisui becomes concerned, wanting Lucy to confirm that she truly won't get in the way. Insisting she won't, Lucy once again asks why they are preparing ahead of time. Uncertain over the entire plan herself, Hisui states that the Cannon needs time to prepare to fire. Lucy asks if the Cannon truly can defeat the Dragons, and, though Hisui is uncertain, she thinks it can, and states that her father, the king, is also taking precautionary action. True to her word, Hisui's father Toma has called all of the Mage guilds together in a garden in Crocus. Addressing the large group and informing them of the Dragon invasion, Toma asks for their help in eradicating any Dragons that may not be taken out by the Eclipse Cannon. Pumped at the idea of protecting their country, the guilds immediately agree to help, bringing Toma to tears and accidentally causing him to reveal that he is in fact Mato, the mascot of the Grand Magic Games, much to everyone's shock. Watching from the sidelines, Lahar and Doranbolt express their disbelief at what is to come, though Lahar seems more concerned about the Eclipse Cannon, as it is a forbidden Magic that violates at least thirty laws. As he considers returning to the Council to inform them of the happenings in Crocus, the duo are approached by Jellal, who asks for a favor. Back in the halls of Mercurius, Natsu and Future Rogue continue their battle, with Natsu questioning if Future Rogue truly came to change his harsh timeline. As Future Rogue smirks in return, the Eclipse Gate begins to open, with those around Crocus all healed and ready for battle noting the date and the lunar eclipse that seems to be taking place. Feeling the vibrations of the opening portal as the room around them shakes, Future Rogue notes again that Lucy is destined to close the portal. Angry, Natsu activates Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and charges Future Rogue, though the man easily blocks the attack, revealing his own dual form: White Shadow Dragon Mode. Natsu questions this power and is hastily knocked back, with Future Rogue revealing that he gained the abilities by killing Sting and absorbing his talents. Shocked, Natsu questions if Future Rogue always had such little value for life; confirming this to be true, Future Rogue prepares another attack. Unable to move due to his previous injuries, Natsu prepares to take the blow, though is saved by Ultear and Meredy, who rush to his aid. Attacking Future Rogue, Ultear causes the man to turn to a shadow form and flee, with the two racing to Natsu to give him first aid. However, before they can help him, the Dragon Slayer begins to sink into the ground, being consumed by shadows. At the Eclipse Gate, the crowds watch as the portal continues to open, everyone feeling the immense amount of Magic Power the gate contains. As Wendy begins to believe that the Dragons can be defeated and that Future Lucy can rest in peace knowing their future is safe, Lucy suddenly begins to walk towards to portal, shocking everyone as she declares with vacant eyes that the Eclipse Gate must be closed. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) (started and concluded) *Opening of Eclipse! (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * * ** Spells used * *Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang *Shadow Dragon's Eruption * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * Weapons used *Orb Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **The scene where Arcadios tells Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds to come out. **Various Mages' reactions to King Toma's speech. **Everyone's reaction to Lucy's decision of closing the Eclipse Gate. *Future Rogue's White Shadow Dragon Mode briefly blinding Natsu is manga exclusive. *In the manga, Mirajane finds Yukino inside of Mercurius. However, in the anime, she finds Yukino outside of the castle. *Unlike in the anime, Hisui asking questions to the guards happens off-screen in the manga. *In the anime, a paper on the calendar falls off by itself, whereas in the manga someone takes it off instead. *In the manga, when preparing to finish off Natsu, Future Rogue inhales and the name of his spell is left unfinished. In the anime, the spell forms in his hand and is explicitly named as White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk. Navigation